


Свидетель

by MiledyV



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Missing Scene, S03E07 Missing Scene, UST, thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Уилл Грэм свидетельствует на закрытом заседании по делу Ганнибала Лектера.Тайм-лайн: между 3×07 и 3×08.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4754820

Кровь стучит в висках и заглушает голоса, атакующие его со всех сторон. Уилл Грэм трёт переносицу и старается сосредоточиться на том, что пытается втолковать ему серьёзно обеспокоенный его каменным спокойствием Джек Кроуфорд. Но все слова остаются лишь звуками, которые бывший специальный агент ФБР даже не воспринимает, думая о своём.

Сегодня третий день закрытого слушания по делу Ганнибала Лектера, которого не обвиняют разве что только в терактах 11 сентября*.

Убийства, убийства, убийства, убийства, покушения, членовредительство, умышленное причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью, неоднократные манипуляции сознанием пациентов, угрозы, похищение агентов ФБР, снова убийства и покушения.

Список, кажется, можно продолжать практически до бесконечности. Неважно, что многие преступления совершил совсем не он. Это не будут и доказывать: спишут на него и забудут как страшный сон — в деле служителей закона так много проволочек, что лишние материалы всегда мешают. А Ганнибал не скажет об этом ни слова: ему всё равно. Говорят, что он чего-то ждёт. Только чего он может ждать кроме своего приговора?

И никто не поймёт самого главного: все преступления, инкриминируемые ему прокурором и подтверждаемые детективами и Джеком Кроуфордом, никогда не опишут Ганнибала в полной мере. Он — чудовище, жестокое и беспощадное, влекомое инстинктами. Но это только одна из его сторон. И Уилл боится признаться даже себе в том, что не уверен: какая из них привлекает и привлекала его больше.

Джек всё уговаривает принять его версию, рассказать _правильную_ правду: «Ты ведь знаешь, что это лишь вопрос времени. Он всё равно сядет, а может быть, и ляжет под инъекцию**». Уилл хмурится и впервые с начала разговора смотрит на бывшего босса осознанно — недоумение перемешивается с недоверием и отторжением.

Он знает, что Кроуфорд прав. Но участвовать в его _«восхитительном»_ плане у него нет никакого желания.

Уилл отпустил Ганнибала по собственной воле, не ожидая от Бюро поблажек за это самоуправство. Он ~~прогнал~~ отпустил его, потому что так захотел, а еще — потому что у него больше не оставалось сил бороться. Но данный факт замяли, как и несколько десятков подобных просчётов специального агента Уильяма Грэма. Честь мундира (читать — всего ФБР) не должна была пострадать.

Джек же хочет, чтобы он рассказал судье, как Ганнибал заставил отпустить его под воздействием угроз и применения препаратов. О том, что Лектер спас его, вытащив из страшного дома Вёрджеров невредимым, где на смерть его обрекли и хозяева — Мейсон и Марго, — и даже Алана Блум, Кроуфорд говорить запрещал. Конечно же, руководствуясь только тем, что так будет лучше для Уилла. Грэм не может вспомнить, когда хоть что-то, сделанное Бюро и конкретно отделом Джека, совершалось для его блага.

Уилл смотрит на Джека еще пару минут, так и не произнеся ни слова, и уходит в другую комнату, где тоже ждут возможности послушать заседание иные участники процесса. Самого громкого процесса в истории штата за последние сорок лет. Кроуфорд не пытается остановить, лишь чертыхается и озлобленно машет рукой ему вслед. Он понимает, что все слова здесь бесполезны. Только это не так.

Со всех сторон до Уилла доносится гомон и шёпот собравшихся в помещении лиц. Кто-то обсуждает обвинение, кто-то — внушительный и богатый на громкие имена список свидетелей, кто-то — возможный приговор.

И вот этого Грэм точно слышать не хочет. В голове всё еще отдаются слова Джека об инъекции, и Уилл начинает задыхаться, слишком ярко представив, что именно будет происходить с Ганнибалом в том случае.

_Боль по всему телу почти сразу после введения смеси в организм. Сначала она будет подобна десяткам иголок, втыкающимся в руки, ноги, живот, спину, шею и даже лицо. Затем станет сильнее, глубже, словно его начнут кромсать ножом. Мышцы будут скручивать судороги, вытягивая хриплые крики со всё еще высокомерно скривлённых губ. Подобное может продолжаться несколько часов, так как вещество не всегда попадает сразу в кровь через вену, ведь уколы делают непрофессиональные врачи._

_Он будет умирать долго и мучительно. Что бы ни писали и ни говорили по телевидению об инъекциях, они не безболезненны и абсолютно не гуманны, а даже наоборот — жестоки. Слабые выдерживают меньше. Чаще смерть наступает даже не от действия химикатов, а потому что от нагрузки останавливается сердце. Натренированный, привыкший к боли и нагрузкам организм Ганнибала может вынести очень многое — Лектер будет сильно страдать, мучаясь от страшных ощущений и понимая, что ему никто не сможет помочь. А еще, что Уилл отказался ему помогать._

Грэм не готов видеть это. И он точно знает одно: его не заставят смотреть, если всё случится именно так. Он не придёт на казнь Ганнибала. Он её просто не переживёт, умрёт вместе с ним прямо там, в зале демонстрации. Потому что подобная казнь, вообще подобное представление — безбожное наказание для эмпата. Тот, кто никогда не осознавал чужих эмоций, никогда и не поймёт, что сможет почувствовать там Уилл.

Грэм даже не думает о том, что именно он бы почувствовал сам, видя Лектера там, за стеклом. Он был его другом и он спас его от смерти. Этого достаточно, чтобы Уилл не хотел видеть его смерть. Впрочем, как и просто видеть его, вообще. Потому что он же хотел убить Грэма, и не раз. Впрочем, как и Грэм его — тоже. Их связь не разорвётся просто так. И Уилл не хочет видеть, что именно станет с ними, когда эта нить лопнет, подчинившись натянувшим её силам…

Сегодня уже третье заседание. Слушание идёт со вторника; с утра до вечера. За это время кто только не выступал, подтверждая убийства и иные прегрешения Ганнибала.

Боже мой (в которого он не особо и верит), думает Уилл, где же были все эти люди, когда он заявлял громко, орал во весь голос, что Лектер — маньяк? Они молчали. А что же изменилось теперь? Сейчас зверь в клетке, и они больше не боятся. Но они глупы: не бояться и жить рядом с клеткой можно только в том случае, если зверь мёртв.

Слушание было закрытым, и для Уилла, как для сотрудника ФБР и одной из главных жертв, было сделано снисхождение: Уилл мог наблюдать за процессом прямо из зала, хотя обычно свидетели обязаны быть отстранёнными и не слушать других до того, как выступят со своими речами.

Первой перед судьёй и присяжными выступала Марго Вёрджер. Она заламывала руки, жалобно смотрела на внимательно изучавших её зрителей и рассказывала о том, как ошиблась, выбрав психотерапевтом Ганнибала. Она винила его в увечьях, а затем и смерти своего любимого единственного брата, она обвиняла его в манипуляциях её сознанием на приёмах и попытках её руками еще тогда устранить Мейсона. Только почему-то Марго молчала о том, каким именно образом Ганнибал оказался в поместье Вёрджеров. И Уилл презрительно кривился, когда слушал её излишне театральный и пафосный монолог. То, что у него не было детей от неё, лишь радовало, и вина Лектера в этом не казалось такой уж большой.

Вторым свидетелем обвинения выступала Алана Блум, которая поведала заседателям и судье о своих профессиональных и личных отношениях с Ганнибалом и о том, чем именно закончились оные. Она не стонала и не плакала, в отличие от своей избранницы, говорила сухо, ясно, отвечала на вопросы прокурора, иногда, для вида, задумывалась, прикусывала губу и дотрагивалась до волос, применяя известный приём для того, чтобы заручиться поддержкой аудитории. Она была вся насквозь фальшива и смотрелась, на взгляд Уилла, еще хуже Марго. Он не сводил глаз с женщины, в которую был влюблён не так давно, и понимал, что до одури благодарен Ганнибалу за их сорванный роман.

Беделия Дю Морье, выступавшая третьим ценным свидетелем, говорила долго, много, цепко и стройно. Используя специальную лексику, она выстраивала стену между собой и слушателями, не давала проникнуть от них к ней недоверию, а от неё к ним — страху и отчаянию. Бывшая любовница Ганнибала Лектера и его психиатр рассказывала о своей участи: угрозы, махинации, шантаж, манипуляции с её представлениями о нём, незаконные опыты над её психикой, накачивание наркотиками, принуждение к сексуальным отношениям… Она закладывала фундамент своей будущей жизни и делала это виртуозно.

Никто и подумать не мог, что эта хрупкая, натерпевшаяся практически больше всех, женщина на самом деле с интересом препарировала реакции Ганнибала на внешние раздражители, спокойно плела интриги за его спиной и с удовольствием проводила сеансы психотерапии на отдыхе в Италии. Уилл смотрел на неё и понимал, что Ганнибал не зря выбрал в спутницы именно её — в них было нечто схожее, что, возможно, со временем становится чертой всех хороших психиатров: им обоим был интересен скорее процесс, чем результат. А цена последнего волновала обоих меньше всего.

Иногда во время их выступлений Грэм посматривал на решётку, за которой Лектер сидел в одиночестве, а адвокаты, работавшие с его делом лишь для вида, расположились поодаль — тоже опасались за свою жизнь. Ганнибал выслушивал свидетельниц спокойно, отстранённо, без капли возмущения или сомнения. Уилл отлично понимал, что он находился во Дворце памяти, как когда-то и сам Грэм уходил на суде в свои мысли, рыбача и не думая ни о чём.

Редко Лектер выныривал из своих размышлений и наблюдал за ним, внимательно, почти не мигая, словно запоминая. Он не просил подойти и поговорить, хотя в перерывах такая возможность имелась, пусть и не совсем законная. Но разве всё, что они делали, было законным?

Грэм стоял на ступенях суда каждый перерыв и смотрел на съезжавшихся со всей страны репортёров, ищущих свою «золотую» новость. Его раздражал их заносчивый тон, с которым они звали всех выходивших подышать воздухом, раздражала их манера кричать с места всем вместе, раздражали интимные вопросы, которыми засыпали его девчонки и мальчишки, младше его почти в два раза. Им хотелось знать о его отношениях с Ганнибалом. А он жаждал послать их всех к чертям, но терпел — скандал перед выступлением был нужен ему меньше всего.

Выступление Фредерики Лаундс Уилл пропустил. Его самообладание и без того было на критической отметке, а уж после её слов он точно мог сделать что-то не то. Её вечный докучливый тон, мнимые свидетельства очевидцев, неверно истолкованные показания, до которых ей удалось добраться… Всё это не давало права ей говорить о Ганнибале то, что не сказали даже вытерпевшие от него самое страшное. Уилл не хотел слушать, как его… как Лектера втаптывала в грязь эта лживая продажная писака. Странное чувство, что вместе с Ганнибалом туда вмешивали и его, не отпускало.

Первым из свидетелей сегодня выступал Фредерик Чилтон. Заносчиво и глупо он разглагольствовал о том, чего не понимал и боялся до зубного скрежета. Уилл еле сдерживался, чтобы не засмеяться: это клоунское представление явно было лишним. Но каждый хотел свою долю славы, выстроенную на костях Ганнибала Лектера. И ни один не понимал, что в случае, если зверь случайно вырвется на свободу, спасения им не будет. Каждое слово, сказанное против него, станет гвоздём в их гробы, если те вообще понадобятся.

После него пытался выступать прибывший из Чикаго психиатр Чарльз Фолкер, когда-то работавший с Ганнибалом, но ни прокурор, ни адвокаты Лектера, ни судья так и не смогли добиться от него адекватных показаний. И только Уилл заметил острый, тёмный взгляд, посланный доктору Фолкеру обвиняемым в нечеловеческих преступлениях. Даже вездесущий Джек ничего не заметил, хотя Грэм скорее удивился бы обратному.

Следующим вызвали Джека Кроуфорда. Он шёл к свидетельскому креслу с высоко поднятой головой и выпрямленной спиной — гордый, ведь именно он смог поймать человека, терроризировавшего несколько стран много лет. Прокурор возлагал на его показания большие надежды, выспрашивал каждую мелочь, даже самую незначительную, вроде количества пациентов у Лектера на момент их общения или названий конкретных блюд, что тот готовил своему «товарищу из ФБР».

Кроуфорд отвечал чётко, просто, задерживаясь на моментах, которые хотел бы обозначить как ключевые: знакомство с Ганнибалом, просьба составить профайл Уилла Грэма, направление Грэма на терапию к психиатру и их последующее сближение, собственные приятельские отношения с Лектером, зарождавшиеся подозрения, планирование операции по захвату Ганнибала в его доме, срыв оной и последующая реабилитация почти всех участников той резни, поездка в Европу, поиск Лектера в Италии и, наконец, успешная операция по захвату Ганнибала в Вулф Трап.

Уилл был ключевой фигурой повествования Джека: сначала неосознанной, затем всё более и более активно действовавшей по воле правосудия. Только почему-то Кроуфорд молчал о том, как профайлер сотни раз просил обратить внимание на несоответствия в поведении его психиатра, молчал о том, каким образом упустил Лектера в Италии, но самое главное — молчал о том, как именно смог поймать Ганнибала в Вулф Трап.

Уилл изредка посматривал на него, чтобы убедиться в том, что тот не издевается над слушателями и сам свято верит в то, что говорит. Марго была щедра на уговоры, перед Аланой у Джека был лишь им двоим известный долг — только так пара Вёрджер-Блум смогла замять ту неприятную историю с наёмниками. Грэм не винил Кроуфорда, но ему было неприятно до тошноты: когда-то он истово верил человеку, стоявшему перед ним и еще тридцатью участниками процесса и не гнушавшемуся озвучивать ложь.

Не выдержав обильно лившегося из уст Джека вранья, Уилл покинул зал, бросив взгляд на Ганнибала, с пониманием рассматривавшего его как самого интересного человека в зале и совершенно не обращавшего внимания на заявления выступавшего свидетеля обвинения.

Очередь Грэма подходила с ужасающей скоростью, и в тот момент, когда его поймал вышедший из зала Джек и попытался в который раз надавить на него, Уилл уже принял решение, что именно и как именно он будет говорить, глядя в глаза единственному человеку, на которого он всегда смотрел без страха и непонимания.

***

В минуту, когда его вызывают как свидетеля, Уилл думает о том, что надо было давно бежать отсюда, как с тонущего корабля бежит каждый, кто может. В зале, где проходит слушание душно, почти невозможно дышать, хотя на дворе лютует декабрь — пожалуй, один из самых холодных на памяти жителей Балтимора.

Уилл медленно идёт по проходу к месту для свидетеля. Он не смотрит на остальных, не оборачивается. Присяжные и прокурор тоже его не волнуют, как, впрочем, и судья, который пытается казаться серьёзным и важным, а на самом деле трясётся от страха каждый раз, как видит направленный на него цепкий взгляд подсудимого.

Грэм садится в предназначенное для него кресло и на миг зажмуривается, чтобы через пару секунд попасть в плен тёмных и всё понимающих глаз Лектера. Еще несколько минут назад он думал, что не справится и уйдёт через чёрный ход, а теперь понимает, что не мог поступить таким образом. Только не с ним. Не после того, что он сказал тогда у его дома, стоя на коленях в талом первом снегу.

Поймав его взгляд, Уилл не теряет дара речи, не смущается, не пугается, не начинает мяться и мямлить беспросветную ерунду, как это делали другие свидетели, ранее не знакомые с Ганнибалом близко: психиатры, полицейские, агенты ФБР и прочие. Грэм лишь сглатывает обильную слюну, — так всегда бывает при стрессовой ситуации, — и представляется, вырывая громкие вздохи и перешёптывания у присяжных и гадкую улыбку у прокурора.

«Не дождётесь», — думает Грэм, спокойно глядя в глаза Лектеру. Тот улыбается, уже зная, что именно собирается говорить главный свидетель обвинения на самом деле. Они всегда понимали друг друга с полувзгляда.

Давая клятву не лгать и говорить только правду, он смотрит уже не на Ганнибала, но по очереди на Джека, Алану, Марго и Беделию. И они, обещавшие то же самое, опускают голову, не выдерживая его пронзительного взгляда. Все, кроме Аланы. И Уилл ужасается открывшейся ему истине: его подруги, той, которую он знал столько лет, уже нет. А эту женщину — холёную, яркую, ледяную и жестокую, — он знать не хочет.

Грэм впервые смотрит на прокурора лишь после первого вопроса. И тогда начинается ад. У него спрашивают то, что он никогда не стремился запоминать, что предпочёл бы хранить подальше от любопытных ушей и глаз, что вообще не планировал рассказывать никогда и никому.

_«Опишите ваше знакомство с подсудимым._

_Каким вам представлялся Ганнибал Лектер в начале вашего знакомства, и каким вы видите его теперь?_

_Действительно ли подсудимый знал о вашей болезни, но только ухудшал ваше состояние?_

_Как вы объясните ваше тесное общение даже после того, как вы стали подозревать доктора Лектера в том, что он является Чесапикским потрошителем?_

_Как именно подсудимый смог подставить вас перед ФБР в то время, когда над вами шел судебный процесс? Что именно он сделал для того, чтобы вас выпустили? Уверены ли вы, что это сделал он?_

_Какие именно отношения связывали вас с подсудимым на момент убийства вами Рэнделла Тира? Какие отношения установились у вас после этого?_

_Что вы сделали в тот вечер, когда была сорвана операция в доме подсудимого? О чём вы договаривались с Джеком Кроуфордом? А что было лично вашей инициативой?_

_Сделали ли вы что-то вызывающее, способствовавшее вашему ранению в ту ночь? Насколько вы можете оценить свою виктимность***?_

_Пытались ли вы спасти Эбигейл Хоббс? Была ли у вас техническая возможность для её спасения?_

_Объясните нам, как именно вы поняли, где искать подсудимого после того, как он сбежал. Подавал ли Ганнибал Лектер вам какие-нибудь знаки, письменные или технические, чтобы вы смогли его найти?_

_Почему вы оказались ранены в плечо после встречи с ним? Откуда у вас шрамы на лбу и скулах?_

_Как именно сбежал Ганнибал Лектер от вас и Джека Кроуфорда во Флоренции?_

_Каким образом вы смогли договориться о встрече с подсудимым в своём доме, в Вулф Трап, для его ареста группой ФБР во главе с Джеком Кроуфордом? Могли ли вы предполагать, что вам не придётся задерживать его в одиночку?_

_Что вы чувствуете сейчас, видя, что подсудимый наконец получит справедливое возмездие?»_

Уилл слушает вопросы, которые сыплются из прокурора, и понимает: на большинство из них у него, как минимум, два ответа. Правдивый и реальный. То, что было правдой, не всегда полностью отражает реальность. Во всяком случае, не для них с Ганнибалом.

Что для сторонних наблюдателей было покушением на убийство, для них обоих являлось наказанием за предательство. Что для кого-то было прежней демонстрацией своих «достижений», ему виделось прямым указанием на местонахождение Ганнибала. Что для всех в зале было попыткой побега, на самом деле скрывало просьбу о принятии.

Грэм осознаёт, что он не может сказать то, что думает на самом деле. Иначе невменяемым признают не только Лектера, но и его самого. Он в состоянии лишь кратко обрисовывать свои суждения, направляя мысли присяжных в нужное русло. Ему не нужна смерть Ганнибала от инъекции. Он этого не хочет. А вот добиться для него заключения в психиатрическую больницу вполне реально.

И пусть все остальные пытаются его уничтожить — Уилл постарается сделать всё, чтобы он жил. Далеко от него, не имея с ним контактов, но жил. И Грэм совсем не желает разбираться в истинных предпосылках своих планов.

Уилл открывает рот, чтобы начать говорить, — и слова льются сами собой, облекаемые в идеальную форму. Он говорит почти без эмоций, спокойно, не смотрит прокурору в глаза, иногда бросая взгляды на довольно прищурившегося Ганнибала.

Тот даже не улыбается, лишь еле заметно кивает, одобряя услышанное. Словно профайлер нуждается в этом. Возможно, и так. Только он не признается в подобном даже себе. Ему бы сейчас попасть на ту самую терапию и обсудить это со своим доктором. Жаль, такой случай может больше и не представиться.

_«Нас познакомил Джек Кроуфорд. Мы вели дело Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса. Мы вместе спасли его дочь, Эбигейл._

_Я проходил у Ганнибала терапию. Она помогала, я даже стал лучше спать. Сначала я не подозревал о том, кто такой Ганнибал Лектер. Но я не знаю этого и теперь. Никто не знает, может быть, даже он сам._

_Мне нечего сказать на этот вопрос: это следует спрашивать у специалистов._

_Я не вёл свое дело, не знаю, как детективы и прокурор пришли к такому мнению. Нет, я не рыл в этом направлении. Когда меня выпустили из больницы, я вернулся к работе._

_Да, я заявлял, что Ганнибал — Чесапикский потрошитель. Но меня никто не слушал. И в какой-то момент я перестал верить сам себе._

_Он помогал мне разделять правду и вымысел, фантазии, которые без перерыва проецировал мой мозг. Я нуждался в нём, как нуждаются в якоре. На тот момент он стал единственным, кто не дал мне сойти с ума. Но это время давно ушло. Теперь я свободен и могу трезво рассуждать обо всём, что происходило тогда._

_Я не буду оценивать свою виктимность или же виктимность Эбигейл. Это сделали до меня несколько специалистов._

_Ганнибал не хотел убивать меня — на этом сошлись все хирурги, осмотревшие моё ранение. Может быть, он желал задержать меня или лишить возможности погнаться за ним. Об Эбигейл того же сказать не могу._

_В любом случае — это всё, что я могу рассказать о том вечере._

_Мои знания о том, где он скрывался, были минимальными. Из наших бесед я знал, что Ганнибал любит Европу. Я был в Англии, Франции, оттуда попал в Италию и вспомнил, что он, по его словам, мог бы обитать там, если бы жизнь повернулась иначе._

_Он плохо прятался или не думал, что я смогу его найти — дела это не меняет, я не берусь анализировать его поведение. Довольно, пусть этим занимаются психиатры._

_Во Флоренции ко мне присоединился Джек Кроуфорд. Мы нашли госпожу Дю Морье, она была накачанной психотропными и седативными препаратами. Не буду судить, насколько правдивы её слова, но мне кажется, что она достаточно сильная женщина, чтобы изначально избежать подобных связей. Мы с ней похожи: оба втянулись в отношения с Ганнибалом добровольно. И теперь уже нечего таить — карты раскрыты»._

Уилл впервые с начала своего диалога с прокурором поднимает на него взгляд и бесстрастно произносит:

— Теперь я хочу добавить то, что, видимо, упустили мои предшественники. Когда я отыскал Ганнибала и смог вызвать его на разговор, нас прервали. Люди Мейсона Вёрджера схватили нас и переправили в США, в поместье Вёрджеров. Я не имею понятия, знала ли Марго Вёрджер об идее своего брата, но предполагаю, что в таком случае она бы помогла нам. Мейсон решил, что мы слишком провинились перед ним, — я не знаю в чём именно, — каждый по своему, и заявил, что мы должны отплатить. Ганнибал — собою, а я — своим лицом. Именно оттуда у меня шрамы, господин прокурор.

Зал замирает, затаив дыхание, а Марго испуганно смотрит на бывшего любовника. Но в её глазах читается благодарность: он дал ей возможность уйти от ответственности своей оговоркой. Алана молчит, не поднимая головы, — она, напротив, не хочет встречаться взглядом с тем, кого продала Вёрджеру. И Уилл её понимает, но в груди снова проворачивается ледяной клинок предательства.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать, мистер Грэм? — нарушает установившуюся тишину судья, искренне недоумевая из-за вновь открывшихся обстоятельств.

— Я хочу сказать, что именно Ганнибал Лектер спас меня от смерти в родовом поместье Вёрджеров, убив Мейсона и его слуг, а также санитара, пытавшегося снять с меня лицо, чтобы надеть его на своего хозяина. Именно поэтому Ганнибал был со мной в Вулф Трап: он привёз меня туда, так как я не имел возможности передвигаться самостоятельно, находясь под воздействием лекарств.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что подсудимый не только спас вас, но и позаботился о том, чтобы вы оказались в безопасности? — уточняет судья. Уилл кивает и смотрит на Ганнибала, впервые не понимая, что именно тот испытывает. Дар отказывается подчиняться ему. — Но это нелепица. Абсолютно алогичное поведение.

— Значит, он хотел съесть вас в вашем же доме, мистер Грэм. Вам ли не знать! — внезапно усмехается прокурор, неприятно засмеявшись и обратив на себя внимание всех окружающих. Уилл бросает на него нечитаемый взгляд, и тот быстро замолкает, почувствовав разительное сходство свидетеля с подсудимым.

— Материалы дела говорят, что Ганнибал Лектер сдался добровольно, без применения силы. Мистер Грэм, он понял, что ему некуда бежать? Или вы предполагаете иные обстоятельства?

— Я не знаю ответа на ваш вопрос, ваша честь. Сомневаюсь, что он есть даже у Ганнибала. Я прошу закончить на этом моё свидетельство.

Присяжные тут же начинают громко шушукаться, обсуждая услышанное и глядя то на Грэма, то на Лектера, впервые не отводящего глаз от свидетеля всё время, проведённое тем за дачей показаний. Судья пресекает это, устало откинувшись на спинку кресла, и что-то быстро говорит, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим.

Но Уилл слышит лишь «если у защиты вопросов нет, то свидетель может быть свободен». У него немеют кончики пальцев, а в ладони словно втыкают иголки. Они горят. Губы пересохли, и он торопливо облизывает их, пытаясь сделать это как можно незаметнее. Он не смотрит в сторону бывших друзей, расположившихся на первом ряду, не хочет видеть и замершие от потрясения лица Брайана и Джеймса, сидящих в углу зала.

Грэм движется к своему месту в другом конце помещения, пытаясь вновь поймать взгляд Лектера. Что-то, промелькнувшее на его лице пару минут назад, не даёт Уиллу покоя. Но Ганнибал, кажется, полностью погружён в созерцание собственного Дворца воспоминаний. И это больно бьёт по самолюбию Уилла.

«А что ты от него ждал? Он получил от тебя всё, что хотел» — внутренний голос прав как никогда. Грэм, ни на кого больше не глядя, пристраивается в самом углу предпоследнего ряда и вытягивает затёкшие ноги. Он наблюдает за птицами, расхаживающими по глубокому снегу под окном, и не замечает, как внимательно Ганнибал смотрит на него и еле заметно улыбается.

Оставшееся время заседания Уилл проводит, погрузившись в свои мысли: ему следует решить, что он будет делать дальше. Работать в отделе Джека он больше не может и не хочет. Пора менять жизнь, пока та не разменяла его на медяки и кости. Он вяло следит за действием в зале, но отмечает, когда судья и заседатели исчезают, ознаменовывая этим скорое окончание слушания.

Лишь похлопывание по плечу выводит Уилла из предкоматозного состояния. Над ним стоит Джек и серьёзно смотрит на него. Но Грэма уже мало что может испугать в этой жизни. Ганнибал постарался исправить этот досадный изъян.

— Ты подставил нас.

— Вас с Аланой?

— Нас — ФБР, — с нажимом отвечает Кроуфорд и всё так же мутно смотрит на него, словно старается заглянуть под кожу и проверить, бьётся ли сердце у этого «предателя правосудия». Грэм лишь хмыкает и встаёт со своего места: судья и присяжные вернулись в зал.

— Мне плевать на ваше ФБР, — глухо выдаёт Уилл, улавливая, как вибрирует от напряжения воздух. — Если бы не он, с меня, живого и ненакаченного лекарствами, о чём я солгал, кстати, срезали бы лицо, а затем убили. И это произошло бы на земле, которая в юрисдикции Бюро. Только всем было плевать, в том числе и тебе. Теперь плевать мне. Я ясно выразился?

— Это твоё заявление об увольнении? — Джек еле сдерживает гнев, прорывающийся наружу лишь в шипящем вопросе. Уилл довольно кивает и наклоняется к нему, обжигая холодной улыбкой. И тот всё же чуть вздрагивает: он никогда не видел Грэма таким.

— Именно. Рад, что мы поняли друг друга.

Уилл поднимает голову как раз в тот момент, когда голос судьи зачитывает: «Ганнибал Лектер, как душевнобольной, приговаривается к пожизненному заключению в Балтиморской клинике для душевнобольных преступников. Приговор может быть обжалован…»

Грэм слышит взорвавшийся от слов судьи зал, слышит недоверчивое «что?» Кроуфорда, стоящего рядом, слышит собственное сердце, спокойно бьющееся в суматохе, окружающей его в этот момент. Он видит волнение в рядах свидетелей, специалистов и даже адвокатов Лектера, видит поджатые губы Джека и злую морщину поперёк его лба, видит начинающееся мельтешение в рядах присяжных.

Но всё это кажется ему суетой.

Уилл чувствует, что это слушание, на котором он отказывался выступать так много раз, всё-таки не смогло перемолоть его. Он вышел победителем. Хотя бы для самого себя.

А еще Уилл чувствует на себе взгляд Ганнибала, но теперь уже он не хочет его принимать. Опустив голову и ни с кем не прощаясь, Грэм выходит из зала, стараясь уйти незамеченным журналистами, атакующими главный вход. Разговора с этими стервятниками он не выдержит. А возможность громкого скандала с участием главного свидетеля обвинения, и без того подпортившего себе репутацию своими заявлениями, его совсем не радует.

Уилл надевает перчатки и поправляет шарф, выходя из здания суда через чёрный ход и направляясь к своей машине, припаркованной подальше от лагеря папарацци. 

Им с Ганнибалом не о чем больше разговаривать и нечего делить: ни один не вышел победителем из их дуэли, как и заметил профайлер во время последней беседы. И когда они схлестнутся вновь — это лишь вопрос времени. Уилл в этом уверен.

**Author's Note:**

> * Теракты 11.09.2001 года: захват четырёх самолётов, разрушение Всемирного торгового центра, располагавшегося в «Башнях-близнецах», и попытка уничтожения здания Пентагона. Ответственными за теракты признаны члены преступной организации «Аль-Каида».
> 
> ** Имеется в виду смертельная инъекция химических веществ, используемая в качестве смертной казни.
> 
> *** Виктимность — это склонность стать жертвой преступления; предрасположенность человека ставить себя в те условия, что так или иначе влияют на его безопасность, снижая ее до крайних показателей.


End file.
